The cliffs of Dover
by The Green eyed pixie
Summary: this is the beginning of a very long journey for draco.
1. Chapter 1

Christine fowler

**i do not in anyway own any of theses characters created by jk rowling.**

**The cliffs of Dover**

**Chapter one – A flash of green light**

"_A flash of green light and it would've been all over."_

It was a rainy night on the white cliffs. The wind moans as the thunder rattles the cliffs. Lightning illuminating the cliffs, giving their silhouettes a silver lining. The trees creaked with the force of the wind, whistling as the wind rushed through them as if they were screaming, their spindly branches flailing at the petrol black sky. A tall figure ran down a flooded forest path. The figure stopped and listened, the wind blowing their platinum blond hair over their slate grey eyes.

Draco knew they wouldn't be far behind. He couldn't bear to think about what they would do to him this time. His rib reminded him of his lat horrific run in with them.

"Where did that traitor go?"

Draco swallowed a whimper as he hid in a cluster of bushes. He was scared, nay, he was petrified.

Every time HE was around him. Draco found himself reeling in fear. How was Draco supposed to be his right hand man if he scared the life out of him?

Draco had started taking dreamless sleeping draughts so he could sleep peacefully as if it was the only escape from them. He had received severe beating on a daily basis for failing his task, which was to murder his headmaster Dumbledore.

Draco thought his godfather, Severus Snape, would stand by him since he made his mother an Unbreakable Vow. But it turned out his godfather would rather die than defy the dark lord.

" Stupid bint! Why turn your own godson in for a pat on the head. And then die. Stupid bastard." Thought Draco.

Tears burned the slytherin teen's eyes at the thought of his godfather.

"Where the hell is that fucking, filthy traitor." Yelled a stocky man as thunder rolled overhead.

"Now, now Parkinson. Don't get your cloak in a twist." Said an icy drawl " I trust my mistake of a son isn't to far ahead." Said Lucius Malfoy.

Lightening struck. Lighting up the valley Draco could see there was about ten death eaters searching everywhere for him. His aunt just seven inches away from him.

"You're forgetting something Lucius dear. Our son is not stupid. He is a lot stronger than you. He is very skilled; if I were him, he won't have hung around here." Said a familiar higher pitched drawl, tears formed in Draco's eyes as his mother Narcissa spoke.

Lucius looked like he was going to explode.

"Shut up you stupid woman! What do you know!" boomed Lucius towering over his wife.

"I know my own son!" Squaring up to her husband." He is very skilled and could outmatch you or The Dark – "

Narcissa was cut off as Lucius's fist collided with the side of her head.

"Don't you dare speak ill of the dark lord! I have told you before about that. I warned you! You have crossed the line this time Narcissa! It's time you faced the consequences and learned to respect this group and me. And above all The Dark Lord." Growled Lucius. Raising his wand to her heart.

Lucius stalked towards her, hitting her with his free hand, knocking her to the ground. He ignored her pleas and begging for him to stop. The other death eaters closing in on the sight that was set out in front of them, making a tight circle around Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco watched helplessly as his mother was brutally beaten. Her screams echoed in his mind and they resounded through the valley and could be heard over the thunder. Draco's own screams had found their way out of the cage that lies within his chest. His lungs', burning, asking for oxygen. His finger tangled in his hair as he clamped his palms over his ears to try and block out his mother's screams.

Lucius hit Narcissa hard in the back. Making her fall on all fours, which he followed with a kick to her stomach, which knocked the wind out of her, making her fall onto her side. Narcissa tried desperately to crawl away. Lucius followed her crawling away for a while and then brought his foot down on her back pinning her down.

Staring up at her husband through a blood stained vision. She pleaded.

"Please don't do this," pleaded Narcissa. " Please have a heart luc-"

Raising his wand. Lucius looked down at his broken wife with malice in his eyes.

"CRUCIO!"

Narcissa let out strangled high-pitched screams of pain, which could be heard echoing in the valley. Her screams were followed up by Draco's own terrified screams, fearing the worse for his mother.

On the other side of Dover. Harry James Potter awoke from a very startling dream. He looked at the clock; it was one thirty in the morning. As he laid his heavy head back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Draco" whispered Harry subconsciously as he fell back into a heavy sleep.

End of chapter one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what did you think please please please! review or i will send lucius after you. lol


	2. Chapter 2

**The cliffs of Dover**

**Chapter two – Broken**

After the storm, the sun battled through the grey and dreary clouds. The sun shone onto Harry's face awakening him from a sleep full of screams and shadowed faces. His lightning bolt scar started prickling. He closed his eyes as the pain seeped through his own pain threshold.

All of a sudden, Harry felt something cooling and soothing touch his forehead. Harry opened eyes to find Hermione sat over him dabbing his feverish body with a cold damp cloth, and with that he closed his eyes again.

"What happened to me?" thought Harry.

Now he remembered, it was raining. Harry had gone in search of the Horcruxes in the middle of the night. After that everything was dark. He couldn't remember anything else. But what had happened for this to happen?

Harry searched his mind for answers but nothing happened. Harry gave up as a restless sleep washed over him.

As if by cue Ron walked into the room, Hermione looked up. She looked tired.

"Hermione, go and rest. I will look after him. You need to sleep. You have been up with him for three nights. Don't you think you should really get something to eat and sleep or else you will be ill too and I don't think I could look after the both of you." Said Ron softly.

"I'm s'ok" yawned Hermione.

Ron raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said "yeah right!" Hermione blushed and hung her head in defeat.

"Ok" said Hermione in a defeated tone. "But if anything happen. You have to wake me up."

"Yes mother." Said Ron sarcastically. Earning him a slap on the back of his head. "Yup definitely mother like."

Hermione walked into the kitchen laughing. The three of them where living in a three-bedroom cottage that Hermione's parents owned.

She poured some water into a copper kettle and placed it on the stove to boil. She thought about the storm that had happened last night. Harry kept whimpering and crying in his sleep and then sat bolt upright in bed, looked at the clock and then went back to sleep, whispering Draco as he went back to a deep sleep.

It couldn't be something of a coincidence because it had happened three nights in a row. Each night it went on it got more violent.

The copper kettle started whistle, bring Hermione out of her thoughts. Pouring water into her and Ron's mug she added milk and sugar, placed them on tray and walked into the living room.

Hermione gasped, then blushing slightly with a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Oh Ron."

The living room was accompanied by dozens of candles of all assortments, which where littered all around. The couch had been transfigured into a makeshift bed. There were pillows everywhere. Hermione's eyes took everything in they saw and found their final resting place. There stood his back to her with a huge bouquet of flowers was Ron. Hermione smiled; walking over to him she threw herself at him. She was caught into a hug. She looked up at him and kissed chastely.

"Oh Ron! This is brilliant! But who-."

Ron, who had placed a tender kiss on her lips, cut off Hermione.

""I called mum, she flooed here about five minutes ago." Explained Ron as they sat down in front of the fire. Hermione nuzzled into Ron's neck.

"This is going to be a good night." Thought Hermione, yawning and closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep against Ron.

Little did Ron and Hermione know what was going on in the other room. Molly Weasley had put a silencing charm on Harry's room as he started crying out in his sleep. Molly held wept as she held the dark haired youth close whilst he screamed.

"Draco! Draco! I'm here! Get me! Please help me! Draco!" screamed Harry. " I'm sorry! I want you back. I was wrong. I still love you. Please come back to me. Please!"

Molly gasped at Harry's delirious confession.

"Had this poor soul been in love with Draco Malfoy? We're they together? Is that why Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore because he knew Harry looked up to him?" thought Molly sobbing, whilst Harry started lashing out in his sleep. Screaming louder and louder for Draco.

All Molly could do was whispering soothing words hoping sooner rather than later Harry would calm.

Meanwhile, a few miles east from the cottage, was Draco. His father and his cronies had left a few nights ago. It had been a long time until his mother's health was strong enough for him to carry her. He picked her up in his strong arms, her small dainty frame twitching every few hours; her grey eyes open and glazed over, her breathing ragged.

Draco had to find her help.

He reached the top of the hill he was climbing. He scanned the horizon. In the distance was a small cottage on the cliff edge with the lights on inside. Draco looked down at his mother; her soft platinum blond curls were matted with blood, tears and mud.

Draco's eyes burned as tears creped their way down his cheek.

He had seen a lot of horrific ad terrifying things whilst he was part of the death eaters but when he saw a broken Harry Potter crying in the prefects' toilets when Ron had been poisoned.

_Flashback_

_Draco walked into the prefects' bathroom. He had just had a huge fight with pansy in herbology and she pushed him into a plant that spurted fouls smelling puss._

"_Fucking Pansy! Why can't she take no for an answer. She knows I'm gay." Thought Draco as he opened the prefect's bathroom door. The sight that met him however made him stop in his tracks._

_Draco stopped stock still in the door way as he looked upon a crying, broken hearted Harry Potter._

_Draco felt his heart melt as he mentally reached out for him. He had been there himself, curled up in a corner in his shower in his own private bathroom scrubbing his skin raw to rid him of his fathers touch._

_He sort of knew how Harry felt._

_Draco took a deep breath to compose his self and took a step forward. Draco tried to think of something putrid to say. But as he stepped into the room Harry looked at him with frightful eyes._

_Draco's heart of ice thawed. Harry's emerald green eyes swan in tears as he looked up at Draco._

"_What do you want?" said Harry in a small voice. "Come to say something I haven't already heard, Malfoy, because if you have your too late I'm too depressed and too helpless to argue. So take a shot Malfoy because I'm passed caring now." _

_And with that Harry turned to face the wall behind him. Fresh tears spilling down his already tear-sodden face. Harry waited for a remark. The remark never came. Instead a pair of strong arms curled themselves around Harry's body hugging tight. Harry leaned into the body next to him and broke down completely. _

_Once the tears had subsided he looked up at the person who had embraced him with so much warmth he didn't feel cold anymore. Harry's emerald eyes met eyes of slate grey. The person hugging him was none other than Draco Malfoy. _

"_Why are you being nice? You are never nice to me. Why?" said Harry with a note of panic in his voice._

"_I know how you feel. Feeling like no one cares. Well Harry I do. I'm sorry I have been a jerk in the past but it's all because of my father. Who has recently disowned me for being open about my sexuality. So now I don't care what he thinks. Now I can tell you something not a lot of people know."_

"_Yeah and what's that?" asked Harry. " Well I want to tell you something first. I don't care anymore so I might as well say it. I think I'm falling for you."_

"_My words exactly" said Draco smiling._

With that he took Harry's face in his hands and spent a whole hour kissing away every doubt and tear away.

"_I love you Harry Potter"_

"_I love you Draco Malfoy"_

_End of flashback._


End file.
